Thylacine
Much like hyenas, thylacines are thought to be strange mixtures of animals, creatures that do not exist naturally. This is true, for they could not exist without the aid of magic. A great magi once took it upon himself to create a new species, to see if he could create companions to better serve him. The result was a creature that resembled both a tiger, with its striped back, and a dog. This experiment, while successful, was frowned upon when some thylacines left to live in the wild. Their numbers dwindled inside The Keep, and eventually they were all but forgotten. Most thought them to be nothing more than lore, creatures from stories meant to amuse. Meanwhile, the wild thylacines thrived and kept the species alive, having no natural predators. These wild thylacines were considered to be pests, irritating the nearby farmers and stealing what livestock they could. This almost led to their extinction, as they were hunted for being dangerous menaces. It was not for many years that it was recognized that they possessed powerful magic. Many centuries had passed since the death of their creator, and it was not until recently that documents were discovered telling of these ancient companions. A few magi set out to procure a thylacine egg, which proved to be no easy task, but ultimately, they succeeded. This laid to rest the rumors that were spreading throughout The Keep, and the thylacines took their place at The Keep once more. Egg You can see several dark stripes running along the side of this egg. Hatchling One has to be careful playing with a thylacine hatchling – although the same size as a pup, and as playful, these creatures have nasty bites. It is important to teach these younglings the power behind their teasing nips and yanks at a young age. More than one expensive robe has fallen prey to an excited thylacine hatchling. As is often the case, it is better to let older thylacines take this pup into the woods, to learn to hunt on its own. This is just as well, as it seems this little one is constantly hungry, and keeping up with its demands for food is beyond your capabilities. It is important to sate their hunger, lest they wander off and take advantage of any nearby farms, angering the village folk. Thylacines are notorious for adventuring too far, and this hatchling is much the same. No corner of the castle is untouched when these small ones start exploring. A bath is often in order after a hatchlings adventure, as they often return to you covered in muck. Washed clean, you can see that they have warm tan fur, with the same dark stripes that the adults possess. Adult It is surprising how rapidly your small pup has grown; it reaches nearly six feet in length by now, far too large to carry as you once did. The beautiful dark stripes along its lower back stand out in contrast to its tan fur, and sharp eyes watch all that transpires. Your thylacine rivals the alphyns in size, and does not mind carrying a few packs for humans when traveling. Its strength makes it the ideal companion for long treks in rough terrain, and although it does not camouflage well, it has no need to with its terrible bite. If any small bird or squirrel happens to venture too close, the thylacine is after it in an instant, with incredible speed and dexterity. The magi who crafted these creatures did so wisely, making sure that the thylacines were well suited to the land around The Keep. A few left the comforts of the castle, perhaps due to negligent magi or the great curiosity they typically have. Eventually, they were thought to be just another sort of the canines that could be seen to the south. Although often confused for large dogs when seen from afar, thylacines are not canines. The rounded ears and frightening jaw mark them as quite different animals. Their jaws can stretch wider than that of any other known beast, and with its sharp teeth it can snap almost anything in two. Your pet generally hunts for birds, squirrels, and even prey as large as deer. Thylacines move in groups, all the better for trapping and bringing down an unfortunate creature to devour. Pups go along during these hunts, to learn from their elders. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 154 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (September/October 2010) * Released: September 15, 2010 * Sprites: Umbreonage * Description: Damien * Origins: This creature is based on a real, but extinct animal - Thylacine Category:2010 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Umbreonage